


Welcome Home

by Barefootandbookish



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Dan Espinoza - Freeform, Deckstar - Freeform, F/M, Hugs, Lucifer on fox, One Shot, Silly, a little fluff, lucifer x chloe - Freeform, prompt, trixie decker (metioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barefootandbookish/pseuds/Barefootandbookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet again, Chloe has gotten herself in trouble while trying to protect Lucifer. She's home from a short hospital stay, and Lucifer tries his best to care for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

"You look marvelous, Detective" Lucifer quipped as Chloe limped her way into her house with Dan at her heels.

She raised her middle finger in his direction, her eyes focused on the brace around her leg. "Go to hell, Lucifer."

"Been there, done that, got the t-shirt," he said. "But really, saving my life looks good on you. Brings out a certain glow."

"Where's Trixie?" She asked.

"I don't know, really. I lost track of her an hour or so ago."

Chloe met his eyes then. Her look was as sharp as one of Maze's blades.

"I'm only joking. She's in her room doing her homework," he said, "or sleeping, or something. I mean really it's your fault if she's missing. You did leave the devil in charge of your child." He added.

"I'm on it ," Dan called over his shoulder as he headed down the hall.

It felt strange to be alone with her again. What should he say? _Hey thanks for saving my life for the tenth time, or how’s that leg treating you after taking a bullet meant for me?_

Two days ago, a Wednesday, three o ‘ clock in the afternoon. A date that would forever be bookmarked in his mind. It had changed him, the way she jumped in front of him, not a single hesitation.

He’d came out of nowhere. One of the crazy pastors minions, left without a shepherd and crazed with a need for revenge.

It had been all his fault, he should have known. After all, it wasn’t the first life he’d touched and then watch be destroyed.

Thankfully, Dan had been close by and able to rush her to the hospital while Lucifer handled the attacker. After he was done, Lucifer was sure the attacker’s faith in God had never been stronger.

"It's good to see you home, Detective," Lucifer said as he handed her a bag of frozen peas.

"Thanks." She winced as she pressed them to her head.

"It's ridiculous you know."

"What’s that?"

"That someone so bent on killing themselves doesn't own a single ice pack."

Chloe tossed the frozen peas at him, nailing him right in the mouth. He hadn’t even tried to block them, he deserved that and more.  The peas fell with a thud onto the floor, taking his pride with them.

Chloe’s eyes filled with tears, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t…”

"Come here, Detective," Lucifer whispered, his arms outstretched.

A little wobbly, Chloe took two steps  before falling into his arms. Her head landed heavy against him, her lips brushed against a bit of bare skin above his shirt.

“You’re okay,” he said as he helped steady her against him.

To his surprise, Chloe fit perfectly against him. He’d known she was short, even made a few jokes about it, but now without any shoes boosting her height she fit right underneath his chin. A few stray hairs tickled his cheek.

He tilted his head, resting it against hers. With his eyes closed, he breathed in the scent of antiseptic and honey.  As he breathed out, he held her tighter, encompassing her in a layer of protection he wished he could have provided two days ago. She was so small that he could touch his own elbows.

With the next breath, he brought his hand up to her hair, brushing the knotted strands, hoping to be of some comfort. He pinched his eyes tighter closed, fighting the tears threatening to fall.

Underneath him, Chloe didn’t move a muscle, as if after everything she’d been through, his touch just may have been enough to heal her broken soul.  It was probably wishful thinking, but for now he’d indulge himself.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Chloe Decker." He said.

The door to Trixie's bedroom creaked open, quiet enough that Chloe didn’t notice. But Lucifer did. He watched as realization crossed Dan's face. Before it would have made him happy to see Dan jealous, but now it didn’t seem to do a thing for him.

"Trixie is fine," Dan said, his voice cracking.

At the sound of his voice, Chloe jumped away from Lucifer, her cheeks bright red. She rubbed the back of her hands against her thighs. A nervous habit.

"Oh good," she mumbled. "I should kiss her goodnight."

Dan shook his head, "No, you need your rest and so does she. You’ll see her in the morning.”

"Well Daniel, it was nice of you to bring Chloe home, but I think I can take it from here," Lucifer said

"I'm not leaving." Dan’s eyes narrowed toward Lucifer, he bared his teeth as he spoke.

"Yes you are," Chloe said. She turned to Lucifer, "and so are you."

Lucifer smiled, "Well, you heard the lady. Let's get a move on." He opened the front door, letting in the warm breeze. " After you, Daniel.”

Dan searched Chloe's face, waiting for an interjection that never came. "Go ahead, I'm fine," she said instead.

As Dan walked out, Lucifer shut the door behind him. And with a wicked grin, he twisted all three locks.

"Alright, now that it's settled that I'll be staying..."

"Lucifer, out!" Chloe yelled. She was halfway to the couch, but about to lose her balance. Lucifer sped across the room, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Allow me,"

Her face fell in defeat, a meek nod let him know he had her permission. He slipped his other arm around her knees and lifted her into his arms.

Again, he noticed her smallness. How had he never noticed before? She was a perfect puzzle piece to him, almost too perfect.  

He laid her on the couch and tucked a pillow behind her head, "Looks like you need me after all."

"I can't have you here after sending Dan home. I will be fine. Go home."

"But I made you dinner," he said, with puppy dog eyes.

Another excuse. And he’d find another, and another. Anything to stay by her side. He’d sacrificed his time for Dan while she was in the hospital, but now it was his turn.

She raised an eyebrow, "You cooked?"

"Yes, do you enjoy chicken parmesan?" Lucifer headed to the kitchen, filling a plate full of cold food.

"I'm not really in the mood..."

"Just try it."

He could see her nose scrunched up from the kitchen. Sure, he wasn’t the best cook, but this wasn’t about good food.

"Please, Chloe. Let me take care of you. Just this once,” it surprised him to hear himself begging.

She sighed, "No bragging to Dan tomorrow, and absolutely no trying to get me into bed with you."

"Deal," he said, smiling from ear to ear. “I had no plan whatsoever of bedding you, Detective. I plan on that moment being a very exciting one, and with your injury- well I assume you just wouldn’t be as flexible as I’d like. “ and just like that, his swagger was back in place.

“Lucifer…”

He raised one hand to his lips, faking a lock and key motion.

"One bite, then," she said, rolling her eyes, “Then you’re leaving.”

“Whatever you say, Detective.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to add here that I'm totally open to prompts for Lucifer and Chloe.


End file.
